Richard Eden
Visguard of the Vengarnen State, a very position he created himself in the honor of the old Vengarnen Reich, Richard Eden is ruling a newly created state that shakes with each action. Known as the ‘''Father of Vengarnen'',’ by his supporters, or the ‘''Blinded Nationalists''’ by his critics, Richard Eden has worked around the clock on domestic affairs and now turns to align himself with other Coalitions that can secure the protection of his new nation against foreign invaders while providing financial support. Richard Walter Eden was born on the 19th of October 1962, in the city of Voxian, Vengarnen. Born to Edward Eden, Mastermind and CEO of the Vanguard Mining Corporation, Richard would be prized with a difficult life of study, trickery, and working at an earlier age by his father's side. At such an early age he resented his father. He once believed because he was wealthy that he didn't need to work, but his father saw more in Richard and thus continued to push his son to new levels. After graduating High School, he submitted his application to the Raven Military Academy, a highly prestigious academy that in its earlier history it had denied major figures of Government and business. It seemed it didn’t favor the favored over the hard workers. Several days later after nervous waiting, he received the letter accepting him to their Academy. Six years of studying law, history, and political science there, he took his leave to become a city lawyer in his home town of Voxian. Three years of gruesome victories would position him to many options in the High Government, or even in his father’s Corporation. Still young, he chooses the greater need over the individual need and ripped open his own option. With money backing him, Richard Eden would launch the ‘'Centralist Campaign'’ which would aim to win the support of the population. Many of the larger cities would begin to drop away from voting towards the Reich Party, and the Enigma Party, both major parties at the time. Wasting no more time, Richard Eden declared the Centralist Party a 3rd party. Just two year later the Centralist Party would wipe away the Enigma Party and evenly oppose the Reich Party. But Richard Eden was no fool. He knew that the elections would only guarantee him and other Centralist Party members, and nothing more. Calling upon his now aged father, the two were prematurely create the Enclave Special Operations Division (ESOD) which would be dedicated to shadowy operations in the interest of the state. Using this newly created idea, they employed it with highly paid individuals to carry out questionable tasks. Through bribery, fear, and inspiration, the Military would surrender its support to Richard Eden and his growing faction. Demanding August von Mackensen’s resignation, the Runic Rebellion would slash scars across the land. Civilians would scurry in fear to their shelters as artillery encampments ripped away at opposing sides. In a relatively short period of just six and a half months, the Runic Rebellion would end with Richard Eden declared Visguard of the Vengarnen Enclave. August von Mackensen, previous Emperor, would be imprisoned in Whiteflurry Military Complex near the capital of Central. But there were costs to the war. This nearly proclaimed Vengarnen Enclave was financially ruined. Soon after the Era of Resolve project would be launched to help employ every working man and woman into the economy which it would successfully do so and granting hope to the people of Vengarnen. More yet, there was a personal lost to Richard Eden. His father, Edward Eden committed suicide. To this date Richard Eden claims agents of another nation took advantage of the situation, or Mackensen himself, to kill his father to cross a point to Richard Eden. And to this day ESOD remains busy attempting to uncover the mystery. Shin-Ra Electric Power Company Joined Shin-Ra Electric Power Company on July 14th, 2010. Left October 14th, 2010. The German Empire Joined the German Empire on October 14th, 2010. Left 01/9/11 Shinra Joined 01/9/11 Category:Vengarnen Category:Individuals Category:Politicians